magifandomcom-20200222-history
Pirates Arc
The Pirates Arc is the eighth story arc in the Magi manga series. This arc deals with Aladdin, Alibaba, Morgiana, and Hakuryuu helping out a country who is plagued by a pirate crew kidnapping children. Summary Alibaba and his Friends Alibaba Saluja is hiding on the same boat as Aladdin, Morgiana and Hakuryuu Ren, as he's missed his chance to tell them that he's going with them earlier. He imagines the best scenarios including waiting for them in the room. However, he went into the wrong room. He then imagines what will happen when his friends start to miss him, but is utterly depressed when they begin to badmouth him. The group peeks at him and tries to calm him down. Aladdin explains that Sinbad told them earlier that he was going with them, though the former Prince is still crying. Asked why he decided to board the ship, he announces he's going to become a Gladiator and recalls what Sinbad told him about his Magoi. He tries to tell them about the Yambala Gladiators he's going to train with, but before he can tell, Hakuryuu takes all his spotlight and explains in his stead, which really annoys him. Pirate Attack A group of people are attacking a town. Two of them then head to a room and tells Umm Madaura that they have almost taken everything. Umm Madaura, who is holding children, tells them that they did a good job and for them to come feed the children. Someone then reports that there is a large ship coming towards them. Umm Madaura then sends them out. Attack on the Ship Aladdin looks forward and says that they are almost there. The captain thanks them for making it safe and sound. Alibaba then says that he had to do something, which Hakuryuu says that he will handle the next one. Alibaba then asks Morgiana what is wrong. Morgiana says that there is a fire on land. Olba, one of the pirates, then appears from the water in a bubble. He then raises the other pirate ships and attacks the ship. The pirates use magic tools to attack the ship. Aladdin, Alibaba, Morgiana, and Hakuryuu then start to attack the pirates. Olba then traps them in a bubble and throws them into the sea. Second Round on the Ship Hakuryuu then returns him and the others to the ship using the power of Zagan. The pirates then attack Hakuryuu but he easily counters them. The pirates then surround Hakuryuu but he attacks them all with his left arm. Olba then holds the captain hostage. The pirates then take all the cargo and leave. The crew on the ship are then treated for their wounds. A large ship then guides them to the port. Arriving at Aktia They then leave the ship and sees what has happened. The captain asks what has happened. The commander then explains what is going on and how they cannot defeat the pirates. He also explains that Magnostadt is attacking their northern boarders. Citizens then come and beg the navy to rescue their children from the pirates. The pirates return to their base. They then run to their mother saying that they have returned. Umm Madaura greets them and says that it is good that they are safe and sound. They then start to have dinner. Saving the Children Alibaba asks the commander if is possible to save the children. The commander tells them that the pirates travel underwater so they cannot follow them. Hakuryuu then summons some roots, and reveals that he had planted a seed on the cargo. Hakuryuu reveals that if they follow the roots, it will lead to the pirates' base. When the commander says that they will not go to the base, the citizens then get angry. Alibaba then tells the citizens that they will go rescue their children. They then get on a ship and head to the base. While heading to the base, Aladdin calls Yamraiha to tell them about the pirates. Alibaba then asks Hakuryuu if he can perform Djinn Equip which Hakuryuu does not answer. They then reach the pirates' base. Invading the Pirates Base At the base, the pirates are having dinner. Umm Madaura tells them to watch the other children because they will be apart of their family soon. Someone then reports that something has happened to the ship, which Olba goes to check. Aladdin, Alibaba, Morgiana, and Hakuryuu then drop in from the sky. Alibaba tells them to give back the children but Olba refuses. Olba orders the pirates to attack. The pirates fire larger versions of their bullets. Aladdin counters with his fire spells. The pirates retreat into the tunnels behind the walls and attacks them randomly. Morgiana then heads into the tunnels and defeats all the pirates behind the wall. When some of the pirates ask for help, Umm Madaura collapses the base, sending Aladdin, Alibaba, Morgiana, and Hakuryuu in the sea. Battle under the Sea Once underwater, Umm Madaura reveals that their fortress is a submarine. Umm Madaura then has her children launch ice spears at them. Alibaba uses his Amon Sword to counter it, but he is then cornered with the others. Alibaba then uses a magic tool to launch himself into their fortress. The others then follow Alibaba into the fortress. Battle in the Fortress The pirates ask Madaura what they should do. Madaura tells them that she plans on making them apart of their family. Aladdin and company then head to where Umm Madaura is but notices that some of the pirates are little children. When the children ask them not to kill their mother, They discuss what it is like with their mothers. When they get to the room where Umm Madaura is, she congratulates them and uses her magic tool on them. Morgiana and Alibaba begin to fall for it, which Umm Madaura then explains how her tool works. Hakuryuu then remembers what has happened in the past with his mother. Alibaba then remembers what Sinbad told him about Balbadd. Aladdin then breaks the magic on Alibaba. Aladdin then explains why the magic doesn't work on him. Aladdin then breaks the magic on Morgiana, too. The pirates then attack them to defend their mother. Hakuryuu then attacks Aladdin, Alibaba, and Morgiana having fallen for Umm Madaura's magic. Hakuryuu then performs Djinn Equip. Aladdin, Alibaba, Morgiana Vs. Djinn Equipped Hakuryuu Hakuryuu then attacks them. Hakuryuu then summons some creatures that flies at them. Alibaba then wonders if it is the power of Zagan. Hakuryuu the launches another attack, Zaug Al-Adhra, using his spear like a bow. Aladdin then blocks the attack with his Borg, but it does not work. Alibaba then saves Aladdin, but Hakuryuu then attacks Alibaba head on. Alibaba blocks Hakuryuu's spear with his sword but wonders why his sword is not cutting the spear. Morgiana then points at the spear which Alibaba notices that Hakuryuu using Magoi Manipulation on the spear. Alibaba then starts to face off against Hakuryuu, and notices that Hakuryuu is strong. While fighting, Hakuryuu remembers what happened to him in the past. Alibaba and Hakuryuu then clash in which, Alibaba cuts the tip of the spear off. Hakuryuu then collapses and they rush to his side. Alibaba then wonders what happened to him, in which Morgiana tells them that his mother was killed by Al-Thamen. The Escape Aladdin then tells them that it is bad and points at the pirates. They notice that Umm Madaura has escaped. Umm Madaura leaves in a bubble along with Olba and two other pirates. As they leave the fortress, they are then caught in a net. Umm Madaura then notices that it is the Aktia navy and wonders why they are there. It is then revealed that the Aktia had to send the navy because they heard that Sindria has gone to deal with the pirates. Umm Madaura and the pirates are then taken into custody. Back at the Port At the port, Morgiana asks what will happen to the children. The ship captain tells them that they may be imprisoned. The pirates then tell Umm Madaura to not go. Madaura thinks that they are useless children and does not need them anymore. People then throw rocks and tell the soldiers to kill her. The people then rush and attack Umm Madaura. Hakuryuu then stops the attack by picking up a sword. Hakuryuu then walks over, decapitates Umm Madaura, and shows the head to the pirates. Alibaba then asks him why he killed her, which he answers with, that he calmed down the people. Alibaba then tells him that Hakuryuu saw her as his mother in which Hakuryuu wants to kill his mother. Crisis with Hakuryuu Hakuryuu then tells Alibaba, in secret, about how his mother had his brothers killed and became the wife of his uncle. Hakuryuu also tells Alibaba how his mother is like Umm Madaura and how they do not care about their children. Olba then breaks free and tries to kill Hakuryuu, failing. When Olba yells at Hakuryuu, Hakuryuu tells them that Umm Madaura was only using them and that they were not loved. Alibaba then stops him and Hakuryuu walks away. Helping the Pirates When the pirates are being taken away, Aladdin notices that their rukh were turning black. Alibaba then asks for the pirates to be turned over to them. The soldiers agree, but they get to keep the magic tools. Alibaba then talks to Olba about leading the pirates in place of their mother and lending their power to help them. The pirates board a ship and head to Sindria. Morgiana and Hakuryuu Alibaba then wonders where Morgiana and Hakuryuu are. Outside the city, Morgiana catches up to Hakuryuu. Morgiana asks why Hakuryuu is leaving which he tells her that he cannot be with them anymore. Hakuryuu then asks Morgiana to come with him because he likes her. Hakuryuu then grabs Morgiana's arm and kisses her. Farewell to Hakuryuu Aladdin and Alibaba then meet Morgiana at the city limits. They ask her where Hakuryuu is, which she tells them that he has left. Aladdin then says that they have to catch up to him but Alibaba declines. Aladdin then flies to catch up to Hakuryuu. Aladdin then meets up with Hakuryuu and they talk. Hakuryuu tells him what he plans to do. Hakuryuu then thanks Aladdin for the good time he had and leaves. Morgiana then remembers how she and Hakuryuu parted ways. Night Before Departure Later, Aladdin, Alibaba, and Morgiana decide to stay at a hotel for the night, before their departure. Aladdin and Alibaba decide to take Morgiana out for dinner to cheer her up. At dinner, Alibaba pushes a fish on a plate to her face, telling her to eat it. Morgiana then decides to eat it, along with the other fish that Alibaba through in the air. Aladdin, Alibaba,and Morgiana then discuss about the routes they are going to take. They also discuss how long they will be taking and also promise to meet again in one piece. They all then joy their dinner together. Visiting A Night Club After the dinner, while walking back to the hotel Alibaba then a night club. Alibaba then tells Aladdin about it and tells Morgiana to return home. When Aladdin and Alibaba leave, Morgiana follows after them. When they reach the night club, Morgiana watches them from the outside. Morgiana then gets mad and stomps the ground causing an earthquake. Alibaba then orders the most popular girl, who happens to look like the one from Qishan. Later on, Morgiana and Aladdin are sleeping happily but Alibaba has his clothes torn. The next morning, Alibaba tells Aladdin to keep quiet when he wakes up. Navigation Category:Pirates Arc Category:Story Arcs